Mabel, Mabel, Quite Unstable
by rosiemurderer
Summary: Officer Wendy Corduroy has never seen a case quite like this. In fact, she's never seen a case at all until she finds Mabel Pines soaked in blood as she stands over her dead twin brother. Mabel Pines has always felt alone, but now, sitting in her cell in total solitude brings out painful memories she'd tried to keep hidden. What secrets do these girls keep hidden?
1. Pretty Face Gone to Waste

**_A/N: Hello! Man, is it good to be back and ready to right. I hope you enjoy my new Gravity Falls story. It takes place in an alternate timeline where Wendy and Soos never worked for Stan Pines and never knew Mabel or Dipper. Enjoy!_**

_I. Wendy_

I live in a town called Gravity Falls, which is interesting because it's a name for a place where amazing things happen everyday. We don't have anything like that here. Nevertheless, when I was a little girl, my dad took me to self-defense classes, but, even then, it wasn't enough. I needed to protect something greater than just myself, but I didn't realize what it was until I started volunteering at the police station. I needed to protect what I loved and that was the town itself, my friends, my family. Everything in it. So when I turned eighteen, I trained to become a cop. I lived in a small town where not very much happened, but I never got tired of the thrill when something did.

But no amount of grocery store heists could compare to this.

It was summer and the girl who sat across from me in the interrogation room looked around eighteen.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

She looked at me for a second, deciding whether or not to answer. She decided. "Mabel."

"Can I get a last name, _Mabel_." I didn't mean to say it in such a rude way, it just came out that way. Dad always said I had a mouth that needed to learn to stay quiet at times.

"_Pines_."

I recognized the name from the owner of that fraud tourist trap on the outskirts of town. What was it called? The Mystery Shack, I think. The owner, Stan Pines, lived alone in that loony bin all year with the exception of when his niece and nephew visited him in the summer. I'd never really known them, but I'd always heard of how strange they were, running around, yelling about monsters that weren't really there.

This was the girl that was sitting before me.

I took in her appearance as she stared at the table between us. Mabel had a fragile frame that looked even more so in the orange jumpsuit she wore. Her round brown eyes gazed without purpose, expressionless and unfeeling. Then she looked up at me suddenly, our eyes meeting for a fleeting moment before I looked away.

She kept looking at me.

I never thought brown eyes could feel so frigid.

Everything else about this girl suggested a blameless, pure little one about to start her life, go to college, and make something of herself, but those eyes, those purposeless eyes, were what convinced me.

Convinced me that, despite what I wanted to think, it was true.

This girl was a killer.

Despite seeing it with my own eyes, I'd refused to believe it until that moment with her staring at me with the light flickering overhead.

We got the call around two in the morning. A call that someone had heard screaming coming from somewhere in the forest.

This was the first time I met her.

I found her in an abandoned warehouse, standing over her twin brother, dead at her feet. Her hands dripping with his blood, staining her skin and clothes. I saw that monster in her eyes now as she sat before me, like she'd spent her life seeing too much. A light in her eyes had gone out long before I looked into them. A pretty face gone to waste if I'd even seen one, consumed by a psychopathic monster.

This was the girl I found.

This was the monster that was Mabel Pines.

**A/N: It certainly is different. Please leave a review if you read and I hope you come back to read the ****rest!**


	2. The Faults In Her Past

**A/N: Wow, you guys sure are enthusiastic. I hope I don't disappoint with this next chapter.**

_II. Mabel_

I cut my hair the same day we fought. The day I broke off from him. The day _I_ broke.

It didn't matter much. My hair had never meant much to me anyway, I'd always seen it as just another chore. Still, I kept it long because he liked it that way, even when I hated it. Which pretty much summed up our relationship. Always feeling strangled and trapped, smothered and spoiled rotten in the worst way.

So the moment I was done with him, I was done with the parts of me that he liked. Luckily, there wasn't much of me that he did before he changed me.

It was almost frightening how quick the change was. In just a second, my hair was a foot shorter, cut at my collar bone. It was freeing almost. I'd hoped it would keep me from worrying, but all it did was make me think of him. Still, I was one foot farther from him.

The next day my brother Dipper and I left for Oregon to visit our Great-Uncle Stan. Then I was miles away from him.

His name was Travis. Such a "nice guy" name, I know. Who ever thought you could get hurt by a guy named Travis? A guy names Travis with _freckles_. Not me.

We met when I was sixteen back in California after he'd transferred to our school. He was a grade older, but we were in the same math class. Whether it was because I was above average or he was below, I still don't know. All I knew was that I kept catching him staring at me during class and that led to us talking and then to him asking me to be his girlfriend. And then to me saying yes.

It was such a nice thought. Me, Mabel Pines, dating a sweet boy who had eyes for me and me alone. My parents adored Travis. I'm sure they thought he could turn water into wine or something because that's the way they treated him. Dipper never liked him, but I was over the moon and amongst the stars. Was I really going to listen to Dipper, little Dipper all the way down on earth?

I should have.

I should have listened to Dipper about a lot of things.

He was such a smart guy, really, even if he was a bit of a know-it-all, he was right.

I opened my eyes and I was back, back in my cell, lying on my creaky mattress in a small dark room.

I didn't like it. I didn't like thinking about Dipper as something of the past. Something that had an end. But he did, he had an end.

I guess I just don't want to come to terms with it.

Come to terms with what I did.

"What are we going to do with her?" I heard a muffled voice outside say. It had an almost squeaky ring to it though. Deputy Durland.

"I dunno, but at least she's staying quiet. You never know what's going on with these types," a deep voice answered. Sheriff Blubs.

Honestly, like they've ever dealt with anything in this town. I remember it was always me and Dipper handling all the dangerous stuff when we were kids. The Gravity Falls Police Station never really had serious cases where they needed cells, so they kept me in the "interrogation room" in the back of the building. The same place where that red-headed officer asked me stuff after they brought me here. I remembered that the light flickered so I haven't turned it on since that time.

Besides, I kind of liked it dark.

The only downside was that it forced me to think. Think about everything that had happened.

Especially what had happened that night.

How long ago was that? I haven't been able to keep track of time here.

August 1. That's the date of my trial. What's today then?

No. I'm not going to think about that. Not yet.

I laid back down with my hands behind my head, cradling my head like a pillow. I thought about California where Mom and Dad were probably getting the news from Grunkle Stan. They won't come to see me, I know. I thought about Grunkle Stan and what this would do to his business. The town's people already think he's crazy, now with this whole thing will probably drive him out of town. I've probably destroyed his whole life.

"The things you do can affect people, Mabel, so you better grow up and stop acting so selfishly." That's what Mom said to me on the way to school once, but that was only because I woke up late and cost her an appointment with a customer. What could she possibly say to me now?

What have I done?

You know, I read once that the state of Oregon has only executed two people since 1963. I wonder if they can afford a third.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please leave a review if you read. I'll see you next time!**


	3. A Prisoner of Her Own Heart

**A/N: Phew! It's been a long time and I'm so sorry! I know this update is a little short, but I promise the next one will come a little sooner. Enjoy!**

_III. Wendy_

"_You have two new messages,_" the answering machine told me as I threw my bags onto the couch. "_Hey, uh, Officer Corduroy. It's Stan Pines getting back to you."_

I froze, my back straightening automatically as if it would help me hear him better.

When I called Stan Pines this afternoon, I didn't expect him to call back.

_"Yeah, I got your message and-uh, man, this is weird. I'll-I'll just call back." _Beep.

I tried to stop myself, but my ears still perked up for the start of the next message. _"It's me again. Stan Pines. Just call back whenever._"

As an officer, I'm not supposed to look too far into a suspect's background. Sheriff Blubs says that it makes you go soft, I don't think so. If anything, this will help me get the answers I need.

Because I know I won't be resting as long as these questions burn in the back of my mind.

Like, how could such a sweet girl turn so sour?

So bitter?

So against the world and all who are in it to the point of killing her own brother?

I'm sure they had a good relationship being twins and all, so why did things go down the way they did?

I'm not a detective. Not anything close.

But my gut was telling me Stan Pines was the closest to an answer I'd get.

For now.

I shuffled into the bedroom and changed out of my uniform and into a gray tank top and sweat pants. I picked up my uniform to put it away, but decided otherwise and left it on the floor. I figured I could afford to be a slob for one night.

Besides, it wasn't like I had anyone to impress here. I lived on my own in an apartment in walking distance from the station just in case of an emergency.

Some people would think it a pain to have to walk to work every day, but I liked it. It forced me to think about everything, everything right, everything wrong, just everything. I don't know, I just felt my best when I was walking, thinking about something. It made me feel more whole, more accepting of my own secrets.

Even sitting on my old, crinkled couch, I thought about how sometimes I missed living with my Dad and brothers. They did get on my nerves sometimes, but they're family after all. I couldn't blame them for it. That was just the way they were, especially my brothers.

But it's still been really lonely here.

It's been almost dead quiet here since Robbie stopped coming over.

Robbie.

I walked into my mostly empty kitchen, found a can of soup, poured it's contents into a mug, and stuck it in the microwave. I didn't feel like trying at something elaborate. I was too busy thinking about him now.

Robbie.

Man, that guy sure knew how to get my head spinning in the most confusing ways. He was a jerk and the most inconsistent boyfriend of all time, but he knew everything about me, my ambitions and fears, my likes and dislikes. He made me think that he understood me. I couldn't help but give him another chance every time he knocked on my door to apologize.

_Except this time_, I told myself, tightening my grip on the microwave handle. _He walks all over me and I don't need that. I don't need him._

Then again, I've always told myself that. And time and time again, I prove to myself just how weak I am on my own strength.

And somehow, I convince myself that Robbie can give me that strength.

For a police officer, I'm really bad at staying within the law. Especially when it's a law from my own heart.

**A/N: Oh, Wendy. Are you ever going to learn? Please leave a review if you read and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
